Chosen
by AMBC
Summary: England's magic has really done it. Now, an evil version of him is plotting to reignite the British Empire, and only the youngest country in Eurasia can stop him. The only question is, who? Contains OCs and 2P England.
1. Chapter 1

A man and woman robed in ancient clothing walked along a long path in the early hours of morning. There was no sun yet, but the sky was becoming brighter with every minute that passed and a light fog had wrapped itself around the trees that surrounded the two ancients.

The man walked on ahead with an authority-like look covering his face. His red eyes were focused on the top of the mountains.

The amount of walking they were undertaking didn't seem to bother them, and as they made it to the top, they changed their direction and headed straight down the dark path hidden under a rock pillar. Neither looked phased by where they were headed.

Their pace was steady as they made their way down into the depths of the cave, 'Britannia,' The man began to speak after a minute of silence, 'do you still have them?'

'Aye, Dacia. They're right here.' The woman called Britannia replied, pointing to the small pouch that hung from her side, 'But are you sure you want to do this? There must be another way.'

'I am sure.' They made a turn at a corner, 'I've seen the future. In time, all the ancients will cease to exist, including us. This is for the good of the new generation. If we don't do this, then there will be no future for them.'

Britannia nodded solemnly. She could tell that Dacia did not like this idea either, but if this was to ensure the survival of their future descendants, so be it.

They silently made their way into the cavern. Their destination. Right in front of them, etched on the wall was old writing that was in a language that neither could make out. Dacia remained undistracted as he moved to the centre of the room and took out his wand, not at all disturbed by the subtle movement the walls gave off, and closed his eyes.

He started chanting something low and muttered, making the words unrecognisable to the human ear. As he continued to chant, a blue portal appeared in front of him, 'It's here. Britannia, give me the pouch. Quickly!' Britannia unstrapped her pouch and threw it to Dacia.

He then opened the pouch and three balls of energy shot out from it. One was yellow, the other was green and the last was red. They circled around Dacia for a good while, before the ancient used his wand to direct them to the portal. As soon as the three balls flew through them, the portal disappeared.

'It is done.' Said Dacia as he put away his wand, 'The next time the spirits return to our time, they will be in the hands of the saviour.'

'When the world is in peril.' Britannia concluded.

'Correct.' Although he could not decipher them, he did see images of what will come. One of these images included a blonde man who resembled Britannia smiling evilly and standing atop a great tower surrounded by dark clouds. Another included two males, one in a sailor outfit and another who resembled Dacia himself, fighting a horde of dark trolls. There was even one that showed an adult China sneaking into a room with a group of unfamiliar countries, including one who closely resembled Germania.

There was also another image he saw that was deemed important. It showed three figures running towards a building made of steel. One was male who resembled Rome, including that strange hair curl that stuck out from his head. He was carrying with him a white flag for some reason. The second was female who had wild, frizzy brown hair, and bore a strong resemblance to Ancient Libya from Africa. She was even carrying his favourite dagger.

But what struck Dacia most was the other male in that image. He was a younger version of the Dacia lookalike in the other vision, only his hair was slightly longer, and a darker shade of red than the strawberry blonde the other had. He also lacked a fang, and his eyes were a vivid indigo colour than red. He carried in his hands a wand that glowed green and a pouch that looked a lot like Britannia's.

These familiar and unfamiliar countries, especially the redhead, were in Dacia's vision for a reason. They were all connected somehow. In some way he felt like he knew what was going to happen in his vision, but it wouldn't come to him clearly, it seemed.

'This will be the only way...' He murmured. He turned to Britannia, 'Come on. It's time to head back.' As the two ancients exited the cavern, the words on the wall suddenly reverted to English, revealing a prophesy that had sealed Dacia's vision:

_Disturb not the Kingdom's darkness, lest the monster within __wreaks destruction upon the world. Though the New World's great power shall arise to quell the fighting, alone it will fail, and thus Eurasia's youngest will rise against all odds. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three Old Worlds. Their magic combined destroys the Kingdom's reflection and appeases the Great Mother._

**Dacia: An ancient country that once existed in what is now Romania. It also included parts of Hungary, Serbia, Poland, etc. It was formed in 1st century BC, and disestablished in the 2nd century AD. A Dacian Kingdom of variable size existed between 82 BC until the Roman conquest in 106 AD.**

**And yes, this new story is living proof that I'm still around.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day, in_ _Chișinău..._

'World Meetings...the time of month when I have to waste a whole day stuck in a room full of dumb assholes who don't even like each other.' Moldova said to himself as he lit a few candles on the table. In the meeting room, all the blinds were down, making the room pitch-black and lit only by several dim candles, 'I don't see the point in this crap. We never get anything done, it's a waste of time, and we can never agree on what to do with the soulless sphere the peasants call earth.'

He placed some candles down, 'And then there's me. The host country who was forced to get up early before the other idiots arrive.' He looked around at the gloomy atmosphere he created, 'If I'm hosting this meeting, then I might as well host it my way.'

Moldova mentally counted the chairs around the table, making sure that one for each nation was there. He took note of the extra chair on the right side. He remembered getting a call from his boss beforehand that a new country will be attending the World Meeting, though he was never told who that country was.

'It would have been nicer if that idiot had told me.' He sat down in his seat and began to straighten his papers, _I swear he's just like my idiot brother._

As Moldova thought this, he heard the door open, 'Buna dimineaţa, little bro-ow!'

'Speak of the devil.' Moldova watched as Romania tripped over one of the chairs. How he was able to see in the dark, I have no idea.

'Moldova, did you try to turn the World Meeting into some kind of gothic ritual?' Romania asked as he regained his composure.

'Tried or succeeded?' At that moment, more nations entered the room, and they all ended up crashing into various furniture in the dark.

'Ow, bloody hell!'

'Dude, why is everything so dark?!'

'Waaahh, Germany, I can't see!'

'What the fuck, dammit?!'

'Mon dieu! I think I broke a nail.'

'Who turned off the lights, amigos?'

As the sound of crashing into furniture continued, Moldova muttered, 'I am a creature of the night, doomed to a planet of idiot day-lovers.'

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, down the hallway...

'It's exciting that we're having a new nation joining us.' Macedonia said as he and Serbia strolled down the hall, 'It'll be nice to have another child making the meeting more lively.'

'Now, Makedonija. We don't fully know if this is an actual newborn country like South Sudan, or one that has been in existence for sometime without our knowing.' Serbia explained. That was true to be frank; there were many countries that came in different ages, including some that were adults, but not yet discovered.

'Excuse me!' At that moment, Libya came rushing past the two Balkans, with Egypt and the other North Africans right behind her, 'Morocco, hurry up!'

'I cannot believe we overslept!' Algeria exclaimed.

'Wait for me, my African siblings.' Morocco called out as he stopped to catch his breath, 'Goodness, they have such agility.' He then began running again. The only North African who was in no rush was Sudan. He was calmly following them at a normal pace while carrying Mabrook.

'Should we tell them that they're still early?' Macedonia suggested.

'No, they'll figure it out eventually.' The Serb said with a sigh, 'This is what happens when countries have different time zones.' He looked on ahead and his face quickly fell, 'Oh no...'

'Eh, what's wrong, SrbiJa?' Macedonia looked to where Serbia was looking and immediately recognised the problem, 'Ah...' Outside the meeting room, he spotted Montenegro walking down and chatting with the twins, Bosnia and Herzegovina. The girls spotted Macedonia and waved at him.

'Hi, Macy!' The twins said in unison as they entered the room with Montenegro. Macedonia smiled and waved back at them, but he then frowned.

'That was weird. It was as if they didn't see-' Macedonia turned his head to the right and found Serbia hiding behind a plant, '...That makes perfect sense.'

'Is she gone?' Serbia asked, slowly walking away from the plant.

'Da, she is.' Said Macedonia, 'But why did you hide? It's not like she's going to attack you. Montenegro is one of the most nicest, most gentlest countries I've met.'

Serbia looked to Macedonia, his grey eyes calculating. He then sighed sadly, 'I can't help it, okay?' He walked over to a wall and leaned against it, 'Do you remember what happened to me and Montenegro after you and the others...left?'

'It wasn't that long ago, so I remember clearly.' Macedonia said, a chill running down his spine. The breakup of Yugoslavia has always been a sensitive subject to talk about among the Balkans. Even though Macedonia managed to survive without getting into a fight with Serbia, he still didn't like to talk about the 'Dark Days'.

'Good, then I don't need to explain what happened after her people voted for the union between us to end.'

'I know it was a tough time for you, for all of us.' Said Macedonia gently, 'But SrbiJa, it's been roughly seven years now since the divorce. Don't you think it's about time you let go?'

'I appreciate your concern, Makedonija.' Serbia replied bitterly, 'But questions like that are easier said than done.' He then sadly trudged towards the meeting room, keeping his eyes on the floor.

'Poor Serbia.' Macedonia said to himself, 'It doesn't take much to make him bitter like AngliJa.' As he said this, he heard Serbia's scream and the sound of crashing into furniture.

'Šta dođavola?!'

* * *

'So, I heard you and Greece were in some sort of economic jam. They say it's even worse than with the other Europeans.' Ghana said as she and Cyprus made their way towards the meeting.

'It's been a complicated several years for all of us.' Cyprus replied, 'But we're all working on trying to fix the problem.'

'Well, that's one thing to be positive about, right?' Ghana asked hopefully.

'Kesesesese~, good thing the Recession isn't able to affect my awesomeness.' A familiar voice said as Ghana and Cyprus felt two arms slung over both their shoulders.

Cyprus turned his head and frowned, 'What're you doing here, Prussia? I thought you hated meetings.'

'Yeah, but a little bird told me that there'll be a new nation attending today, so I thought I'll stick around here for the awesome event!'

North Korea then walked past the three countries but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Prussia, '...The narcissist of Europe is here...how wonderful...just what we need...' He muttered before walking off again.

'Hey, not awesome!' Prussia called to him.

Ghana shook her head, even though Prussia was no longer his own country, he was still part of Germany, so he was technically allowed to attend meetings. He rarely did, except on days when he was either feeling particularly bored or if he knew that something interesting was going to happen. It wasn't hard to guess which one. And when he did attend meetings, Prussia usually caused more trouble for the nations.

'Kesesesese~, so Cyprus, how're ya doing? Did your unawsome economy finally gave away?' Cyprus clenched his hands into fists about that question. Ghana grew concerned, knowing full well that unless Prussia backed off, trouble may be coming. Even Cyprus had his moments, despite being a pacifist.

She faked a gasp, 'Is that South Korea and America in the meeting room, using Gilbird as a miniature volley ball?'

That wiped the smug smile off Prussia's face, 'What?! Dude, that is _so_ not awesome!' He rushed into the meeting room.

'Oh good, he's gone.' Cyprus grumbled, 'God, it's hard enough getting Greece and Turkey to get along...' Suddenly both countries heard a scream and a crash.

* * *

After about ten minutes of that slight incident, the blinds were pulled up again in the meeting room. All of the nations had already taken their seats while some were rubbing sore spots they got from crashing into furniture in the dark. Moldova was busy sulking in his seat after the others demanded him to pull up the blinds, 'Day-loving cretins...'

Meanwhile, Germany was busy taking attendance, 'America.'

'Here, dude!'

'Austria.'

'Present.'

'Belarus.'

'Here.'

'Belgium.'

'Here.'

'China.'

'Here, aru.'

'Um, I think you skip-' Canada began.

'Denmark.'

'Here!'

'You're so loud, Anko.'

'Norway's here as well.' Germany muttered, 'South Korea.'

'Here, da-ze!'

'Vietnam.'

'Here.'

'Ghana.'

'Here'

'England.'

'Present.'

'France.'

'Here~!'

'Bulgaria.'

'Here'

'North Italy.'

'Ve~ here!'

'South Italy.'

'Fuck you, potato bastard!'

Germany sighed, 'Quite. Greece.'

...

'Greece?'

'He's taking a nap!' Libya pointed to the sleeping nation beside Serbia.

...Why am I not surprised? So, Greece is here, Libya's here. Egypt.'

The Egyptian raised his hand to let Germany know that he was present.

'Ethiopia.'

'Present.'

'Spain.'

'Here.'

'Portugal.'

'Presente.'

-*Several checks later*-

'Iceland.'

'Here.'

'Montenegro.'

'Here.'

'Macedonia.'

'Here!'

'Morocco.'

'Here.'

'Serbia.'

'Here.'

'Brazil.'

'Here.'

'Hungary.'

'Here.'

'Moldova.'

'Humph.'

'Romania.'

'Here!'

Germany continued to tick everyone off, stopping when he ticked Zimbabwe off, 'Right, so that's everyone present. Now, before we start, I want to inform everyone that a new country will be joining us today.' He looked around, 'And it looks like they made a bad first impression by being late-' Before he could continue, the doors burst open.

'Hello, fellow nations~!' Kosovo cheered from the entrance.

'AAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Serbia practically screamed in horror at the sight of his younger brother, who was clearly not a fully recognised nation, at a meeting.

'Hi Serbia~!' Kosovo waved at the Serb, 'I know, right? Your little bro's finally recognised by one-hundred countries, and is allowed to attend his first meeting~.'

Everyone was deathly silent at this statement, except for Prussia who bursted out laughing, 'Jesus Christ, _he's_ the new guy? And I thought Mongolia had issues!'

'Excuse me, but I would like to point out that Kosovo is still a de facto nation.' Russia interjected, 'So, he is still not allowed to attend meetings, da?' Some of the countries agreed with the Russian. And it wasn't long before the question became a heated debate between the countries who recognised Kosovo as a nation, and those who didn't.

'EVERYBODY, BE QUIET!' Germany shouted, getting everyone's attention. They were in the room for five minutes and already, he was getting a headache. This must be a new record, 'All right, I know Kosovo is still...barely noticeable.' He said those two words slowly and carefully, 'But the nation code clearly states that any country who is recognised by one-hundred nations or over, will be allowed to attend meetings.' Everyone groaned in response, 'I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is.'

Whoa, did anyone see the view from here~?' Germany turned to look at Kosovo, who was busy gazing through a window.

He cleared his throat, 'Kosovo, why don't you go take a seat? We gave you an extra seat beside your brother.'

'Okay~!' Kosovo waltzed to the table and sat in the chair beside Serbia who was still in shock over his appearance. Kosovo nudged his brother, 'This is a good way for us to bond, huh bro~?'

'I knew it was only a matter of time.' Tunisia muttered, 'The day the partially recognised clown of the Balkans will be allowed to attend meetings.'

'Hereto and after, refer to that place in Europe as the cool kids' region.' Said Moldova.

Germany rubbed his temples, 'Why do I get the feeling that I've brought another Dummkopf into the meeting...' But it was too late to turn back now, so it was safer to get this meeting over with.

**That's that.**

**What will happen during the meeting? Let your imagination go wild!**

**Remember to leave a review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Divided by different goals, the countries of the five continents, the descendants of the predecessors, come together in hopes of achieving their individual goals. Their meeting will prove to be a game changer however, even if they themselves don't realise it right now.

Leaders will rise, the faithful will loose their way, and feelings, stretched to their breaking point, will be mended by unfamiliar hands...

* * *

'Dudes, the World Meeting can now officially commence!' America cheered to the other nations, 'No matter how hard it seems, we can fix any problem if we work together. Let's begin.' He walked over to a black board that had a bar chart attached to it, 'As you all know, we are facing a villian so evil, that it's completely unbeatable. It's called the..._recession_.'

Almost half the room shivered at the mention of the last word, 'These are tough times for all of us, especially with this foe trying to ruin our economies. Fortunately, I, the hero, have a solution.'

'Ten bucks says he's going to mention creating a superhero again.' Malaysia whispered to Singapore.

'Make that twenty.'

'Deal.'

'So, my solution is we make a giant superhero to tackle the recession-' America began.

'That's exactly what you suggested about global warming, you wanker!' England exclaimed.

'Sounds like a keeeeepeeeeer~.' Kosovo sang.

'No, it is not a keeper!' England snapped, 'No made up hero is going to handle a world recession that's affecting half the world.'

'Says who?' America asked.

'Says common sense, Yankee!'

'That's a dumb idea in my opinion.' Said America, sticking his tongue out at England.

England's eye twitched, 'That was not a bloody idea.'

'Really?'

As the two nations continued to argue, the other nations ended up watching them fight, 'It's always nice to see them interact.' Morocco whispered.

Portugal sighed, 'Here they go again...'

Only Moldova wasn't paying attention to what was happening, deciding to rest his head in his hand grumpily. He didn't even try to pay attention to the meeting; everyone was talking without listening and, to be frank, he just wasn't in the mood to join in.

_So pointless... _he thought as he watched. A small sigh escaped him. _And so boring. _Yes, a bunch of older nations arguing about politics and old grudges was boring the Moldovan to bits. And Moldova was never one to tolerate boredom. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he watched the American and Brit argue. It was almost time...

* * *

It was nearly impossible to take notes at these meetings, but Iceland tried. He really did. Behind the fighting and stupidity, there was at least a single grain of worthwhile information...at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

'You don't have to take notes, Ice.' Norway whispered to him.

'Nor-'

'Dear big brother.'

'Not saying it.' Iceland hissed. There were moments like this when he regretted showing the Norwegian those DNA reports.

Norway just stared at him and mouthed 'dear big brother' an action that Iceland deemed slightly creepy.

'...Forget it, I'm going to the bathroom." Iceland said irritably as he got up and walked out the door.

Back with the meeting in general...

'I'm the hero! I can fix anything!'

'The only thing that needs fixing is your ego!'

'No, your cooking needs fixing!'

'Git!'

'Ahem.' America and England stopped fighting and turned to see a few disgruntled nations and an uneasy Estonia, 'You may not have noticed, but this is beginning to get awkward for the rest of us.'

'All right, nothing to see here,' America said, 'just a little meeting discussion.'

Serbia folded his arms in front of his chest and scowled at the pair. He seemed to have recovered from his shock quickly, 'If that's discussing, then I don't think I want to be at this meeting anymore.'

'Okay, that's enough.' Germany ordered, 'We're here to discuss problems, not make them worse. So, we'll follow my rules for this meeting-'

'Eight minutes for a speech, no talking or going over the time limit.' Croatia finished for him, 'We know all that already, Njemačka.'

Romania looked around, 'Hey...where's Moldova?'

* * *

Outside the hallways, Moldova managed to sneak out of the meeting while nobody was looking. They say America and Britain had a special relationship, but Moldova highly doubted arguing counted as 'special'. Nonetheless, he proceeded to walk down the halls to check on his little...experiment...he had been working on for the meeting.

As he walked on, he noticed someone walking out of the bathroom. Quick as a flash, Moldova ducked behind a corner, and saw who emerged out. It took Moldova a minute to realise that it was that strange teenager with that puffin; Iceland.

Iceland sighed irritably. He didn't know what to do after leaving the bathroom. He can either go back, listen to absolutely nothing and get pestered by Norway again, or he could skip the rest of the meeting altogether. The latter was really starting to get tempting...

'Turn that frown upside down or I'll punch you in the gut.'

Iceland jumped and looked around until he spotted a pair of indigo eyes staring at him from behind a corner, '...What?'

Moldova stepped out and walked towards him, 'You're all moody and down in the dumps.'

'Why do you care?'

'Because it's _my_ thing. Now snap out if it.'

Iceland sighed, 'I'm just so sick of everyone treating me like a little kid, you know? Yes, I admit that I am the youngest of the Nordics, but...big deal. I mean, look at Latvia. He's younger than me, and he doesn't get pestered like a child.'

Moldova studied the Icelander. In a way, he found that they were both kindred spirits, 'So why don't you stop sulking about it and prove them all wrong.'

'Yeah, but how?'

Moldova walked over to a vase that had dying flowers in it. With a wave of his hand, the flowers instantly sprang back to life, 'Well for starters, you could do the opposite of what you're told. If someone told me to sit in a room and do nothing, I'd tell them to go fuck themselves.'

Iceland pondered this, '...I guess you're right.'

'Of course I am.'

'But...what should I do?'

Moldova hummed in thought. He circled around Iceland, trying to figure what to do with him, 'Well...by the looks of it, you're off to a good start.' He stopped circling him, 'I'm pretty sure your usually emotionless brother would go berserk if he saw you playing truant right now.'

'Truant? You mean skip the rest of the meeting?' Iceland asked.

'Correct.'

Iceland hummed, 'I did ponder that...but if the other nations find out-'

'Nations shnations. Everyone's a dumb asshole in there, and we don't learn a thing anyway.'

Iceland sighed in exasperation, 'All right, I'll go with the latter. But what about you? What are you going to do?'

'Don't worry about me.' He seemed deadpan, But Iceland thought he saw a gleam of mischief in Moldova'a eyes, 'I've already found plenty of trouble to get into.'

**What is Moldova up to?**

**That's all for now. Leave a review.**


End file.
